


Day Care 2: After Naptime

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: Babies of the Enterprise [2]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: A little backstory, Babies, But not on purpose, Fluff, Mispronunciations, a little sadness, cuteness, kids being mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The babies are awake, what will happen now???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Care 2: After Naptime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeWillSpockYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/gifts).



> shitty summary is shitty...sorry. This is cuteness and fluff!!! All of my babies are (in my head) all chubby, uncoordinated limbs and big eyes. Just to help you picture of course!

Eomer loved to play games. One of his favorite games was one that his mommy taught him before she went away to sleep with her ancestors and it was called “the wake up game”.  When he woke up Eomer always played the game by keeping his eyes closed and feeling what was around him.  Mommy said that it was to teach him to know his surroundings before he even opened his eyes. She said it was ‘portant to know that.

When Eomer woke up from his nap, he kept his eyes closed as usual and felt what was around him.  He was really warm, but it didn’t feel like he had a blanket over him.  He could feel someone else breathing on his hair, but there were little legs and arms mixed with his, so he knew it wasn’t a grown up.  The other thing he felt was the softest thing ever. It was better than any blanket or puppy’s ear or horse’s mane. He didn’t know what it was so he opened his eyes to see what his head was resting on.

It was a wing, he saw that and remembered the new boy and how he could fly, which was so cool, and Eomer remembered being sad that no one was playing with him but the new kid came over and gave Eomer his soft, soft wing to stroke and they fell asleep.  The other boy was wrapped around him, keeping him warm and comfy and it was really quiet inside the wings too.

A chubby hand reached out and began to pet the soft wings and the winged boy giggled. “That feels nice, but it tickles.”  Eomer stuck his soggy thumb into his mouth in surprise when the other boy shifted so they could look at each other.

“I’m Cupid and I’m four and now that we took a nap together we are best friends.” Eomer felt his eyes go wide but nodded his head.  He wanted a best friend, and Cupid was really nice.

“I’m Eomer and I’m fwee and a half and I wanna be your best friend.”  Eomer said around his finger. Cupid’s smile was so big and bright that Eomer had to close his eyes for a minute. It was like looking into the sun. When he opened his eyes again, his new best friend wasn’t smiling anymore. He had a wrinkle between his eyes like Uncle Theoden got when he was scared.

“Are you scawed?” Eomer asked, and Cupid shook his head no and looked down at their feet.

“You closed your eyes when I smiled.” Eomer pulled his thumb out of his mouth and wiped it on his shirt. This was ‘portant.

“It was so bright that it hurt my eyes. I like your smile!” Eomer shimmied his chubby little body forward to hug his new best friend and felt the soft wings curl around him closer.

“Thank you. Now that you’re awake wanna play weapons? I like your sword, do you wanna try my arrow? Only be careful, it was from my daddy.” Eomer nodded and Cupid opened his wings to let them both up.

Across the room, Jimmy was waking up from his nap too, but he wasn’t as happy about it.  He pursed his lips around his thumb and snuggled into the warm, comfy person who was holding him. Jimmy didn’t like to go to sleep, but he didn’t like to wake up even more than that. He snuffled and blinked his eyes a little bit, just to see who the comfy person was.

It was Lenny and he was already awake and reading a book. Jim closed his eyes again and pretended to be asleep so Lenny would keep cuddling him.  Just as he was almost back asleep, something soft hit his arm and he opened his eyes real big and sat up.

“Oh, no my heart!” He heard from the other side of the room. He looked up and saw one of the two new boys holding a tiny bow and running over to where he was sleeping with Lenny.  Jim looked down and saw a tiny arrow with a big, squishy heart on the end of it and grabbed it.

“I’m weally sowwy I hit you with my heart. Cupid was showing me how to shoot and I let go and I shouldn’t have.” The boy sobbed at Jim. Jimmy studied him for a second then held out the arrow after looking up at Lenny, who smiled at him and nodded.

“It’s okay. I’m Jimmy, can I play with you two?”  Jimmy said as Lenny helped him down and onto his feet.  He wobbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes and waiting for Cupid to fly over and join them.  Cupid landed very close to Jimmy, who smiled at him and leaned in closer because he smelled really yummy. Like chocolate cake.

“Hi, I’m Cupid! Do you wanna play with me and Eomer? He’s my best friend, cause we took a nap together.” Cupid sounded really nice but Jimmy pouted cause his best friend just liked to read books. Weapons were way more fun than silly old books.

“G’won now and play. I wanna read.”  Lenny patted Jimmy on the back and waved them away. Jimmy snorted and moved closer to the two blonde boys.

“Yeah, let’s leave here and go play battles! I wanna be a dragon!”  Jimmy said and started to walk without looking back at Lenny.  He heard Lenny laugh though, and it made him happy to hear it.

Nyota woke from her nap and grabbed Gaila so that she didn’t have to go alone to see Khan.  Khan was nice but scary and Nyota didn’t like to learn new things from him without her friends.  When they made it to Khan’s desk, they saw that Spock was already there.

“I thought you were gonna teach me new words.” Nyota whispered sadly. Khan turned his eyes to her and Gaila, and Nyota had to clutch Gaila’s hand tighter.

“I am Miss Uhura. However, since Mister Spock was awake first I am teaching him first. We can all learn together, alright? Now you and Miss Gaila have a seat and I will find the books we were working with.”  Khan got up from behind his desk to find Nyota’s books and she turned and frowned at Spock. He thought he was so smart, being the first one to wake up so he got all of Khan’s attention. She stuck her tongue out at him and Gaila burst into giggles, falling back and rolling on the floor.

“Why did you do that?” Spock asked her, but Nyota was having too much fun watching her friend laugh. She never thought that Spock’s feelings would be hurt, but they were.

Spock was confused by most of the other children, but he wanted them to like him. He couldn’t help that he liked to read and learn and study instead of play. When he’d straightened the slinky, he was trying to teach them something but they just got mad at him instead of finding it interesting like he did.

When Khan came back to his desk, Spock was getting up and leaving with his workbook. “Mister Spock, have you had enough for the day?” He asked and watched as Spock nodded sadly before walking away to sit by Lenny, who was the only one in the room reading quietly.

“Were you mean to Mister Spock?” Khan turned to Nyota and Gaila sternly. Gaila stopped laughing and said nothing, shaking her pretty head and watching her red curls bounce in front of her eyes. Nyota, however, started to cry.

“Miss Uhura, there is no need for tears. Dry them up and go say that you are sorry.”  Nyota sniffled and stood, trying not to be so scared to go ‘pologize to Spock.  She walked as slow as she could over to where Spock and Lenny were reading quietly on the beanbag chairs.

“Sorry Spock. You can come back and learn with us if you want to. I shounna stucked my tongue out at you.” Nyota crossed her hands behind her back and balanced on her toes like she did when she was nervous.

“It is okay Miss Uhura. I was done.”  Spock said without lifting his eyes to her face. Nyota frowned and tiptoed up to him and tapped him gently on the shoulder.

“No it’s not okay and I am sorry. I’d really like for you to come learn with us. Maybe… could you teach me Vulcan words and I can teach you Swahili words and Gaila can teach us Orion words? That would be really fun!” Nyota bounced on her toes and smiled at him when he finally looked up at her. She could tell he wanted to.

“That sounds… ceptable. Acceptable. Yes. Thank you Miss Uhura.”  He stood from his chair and tucked his algebra book under his arm.  Nyota smiled shyly at him.

“You’re not a grown up, you c’n call me Nyota.” She said and turned to start walking back over to Khan’s desk where Gaila was waiting for them. The three of them learned new words all afternoon until their parents started to show up.

Jimmy, Eomer and Cupid were having the time of their lives, swinging swords, shooting arrows and phasers and generally making nuisances of themselves. Even Lenny, who always laughed at Jimmy’s jokes, growled at them before getting up from his chair and chasing them around the room until Eomer tripped.  

Eomer started to cry a little when he hit the floor, but Lenny fell next to him and started to tickle him so it was all okay.  Cupid and Jimmy came over to save him and the four of them started a war that lasted late into the night when Jimmy’s daddy, the Captain, came to pick him up.

Jimmy and Lenny were always the last to leave daycare, because Jimmy’s daddy and Lenny’s mommy, the ship’s doctor, were ‘portant people with ‘portant jobs. Eventually they went home and it was just Eomer and Cupid left with the night teacher, Miss Xena.

They both thought Miss Xena was really fun, but both of them wanted to go home. It was late, after they ate dinner, when Cupid looked at his best friend.

“Where’s your parents?” Cupid asked with peanut butter all over his face. Miss Xena had gone to get napkins to clean them up and told them not to touch anything.

“My mommy and daddy went to sleep with our ancestors. Uncle Theoden takes care of me now.” Eomer said sadly, as he licked jelly off his tiny fingers.

“Oh. My mommy says that daddy’s a juicebox and that’s why I don’t get to see him.” Cupid knew it was a bad word to say, but he didn’t like the way his daddy made his mommy sad all the time.

“Oh. Uncle will be here soon to take me home.” Eomer replied, his eyes blinking with sleep.  He yawned real big and Cupid giggled. Miss Xena came back to clean them up and sent them over to the beanbag corner to wait to be picked up.

Cupid sat in one of the big beanbag chairs and opened his wings for his friend to sit with him. He curled the soft wings around them both as Eomer began to drift off to sleep. Cupid hugged his friend close and closed his eyes too.

When Theoden and Aphrodite arrived at daycare, apologizing for leaving their kids there so late, Miss Xena smiled silently and pointed at them in the corner. Aphrodite began to squeal, but Theoden shushed her, not wanting to wake the precious babies.

“Cupid baby. Wake up now, Mommy’s here and it’s time to go home. We’ve got to let your friend go home too. C’mon Cupie-boy.” Aphrodite cooed and watched as her cherubic baby blinked his eyes open but tightened his wings around his little friend.

“C’n Eomer stay with us tonight? He’s my best friend and he’s sad cause his mommy and daddy are forever asleep.” Aphrodite’s heart broke a little for the boy her son was cuddling, and looked up at his Uncle.

“I’d be happy to take both boys for the night. It’ll be so much fun!” Theoden paused for a moment, but then a yawn broke over his face and he agreed with her.

“Only for tonight, fair lady and you must let me return the favor one I’m no longer exhausted.” Aphrodite nodded happily and picked both Cupid and the still-sleeping Eomer up to take them to her quarters for the night.

****  
  
  
  
  



End file.
